


Alone together

by Nea



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It can be read as pre-slash or gen, whatever floats your boats. Written for <a href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>de_bingo</b>'s prompt 'sharing a flat' (in round 1, out of competition) and 'Joker' (in round 2)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read as pre-slash or gen, whatever floats your boats. Written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)**de_bingo** 's prompt 'sharing a flat' (in round 1, out of competition) and 'Joker' (in round 2)

**Fandom:** Being Human, US  
 **Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Josh Levison  
 **Author:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Wordcount:** 800 +  
 **Author's note:** It can be read as pre-slash or gen, whatever floats your boats. Written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**de_bingo**](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/) 's prompt 'sharing a flat' (in round 1, out of competition) and 'lonely' (in round 2)  
 **Author's note 2:** Thanks go to the loveliest [](http://elandae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elandae.livejournal.com/)**elandae** for her always helpful beta!  <3  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for episodes 206 and 207  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, but the plot is.  
 **Title:** Alone together

 

In his bed Aidan can hear Josh taking a shower, going to his room and falling into his own bed. Now he can only hear the faint street noise. And Josh, tossing around in bed. Alone, in his own room.

Aidan would love to blame Josh's sleeplessness for his own, but he can't. It's not Josh that keeps him from sleeping but the expression on Josh's face when his girlfriend Nora chose to stay with Brynn. It's Bishop haunting him, it's Henry's desperation, anger and sadness. It's Suren and the way she didn't change at all during those eighty years. She is still unpredictable and Aidan is not sure if she does him any good. He feels alone, so overwhelmed by all of this, by having to deal with everything happening pretty much all at once.

That's why he gets up and goes to the kitchen to get himself a glass of warm blood. Maybe this will calm him down enough to finally fall asleep.

Sally appears when he turns the microwave on. "Tell me what's wrong, Aidan. And don't tell me it's nothing, because I may be dead, but I'm not blind. Or stupid..."

"I have no idea where to start..." Aidan sighs, then takes the cup out of the microwave and takes a sip.

"Can I help?" Sally asks, worry clearly audible in her voice, but Aidan just shakes his head. "Josh looks as if someone killed his puppy, and you don't look better..." He feels the brush of her hand against his, before she loses control over it and her hand slips through his and the table.

"I killed one of the twins this morning..." Aidan says, turning away and putting the cup into the sink. "Nora is alive, though... And I'm going to try and get some sleep, now..."

Sally wants to tell him more about the Reaper, and has a pretty long list of questions about all of what he just told her. Aidan looks exhausted, sad and tired, so she doesn't. Instead she lets him go upstairs, wishing him "Good night, then." before disappearing again.

Josh is still awake, Aidan can still hear him, so he knocks at his door and walks right in, without awaiting Josh's answer.

"Can't sleep, either..." Aidan informs him, but Josh doesn't say a word, just looks at him with sad eyes. For a moment Aidan regrets not having killed Nora as he had the chance.

But that opportunity is gone now, so Aidan goes to the other side of Josh's bed and lies down next to him, which elicits an "Aidan, what...?" from Josh but he moves aside to give Aidan some more space, who takes it as a good sign.

"What the hell just happened?" Josh whispers and they both know he isn't talking about them suddenly sharing a bed.

"This is us, trying to be more human..." Aidan says, just to say anything.

"It's going very well..." Josh turns onto his back, hiding his face in his hands and Aidan snorts and 'mhm's.

"I know it's hard, but you not sleeping won't help anyone..." he adds quietly and feels Josh nodding. He squeezes Josh's shoulder gently, who sighs, opening his mouth and closing it again, without a word.

They stay awake for awhile, though, but Josh doesn't seem as restless as before and Aidan feels calmer, too. Josh doesn't hate him, doesn't blame him for anything. Their slow breaths are comforting in a way and listening to it makes them fall asleep, eventually.

Sally shows up several hours later, not to wake them, but to check on them, maybe say good-bye. She doesn't know what happened last night, but it was a full moon and both of them didn't look good, when they finally came home, so she is still worried. They are her guys, her family after all.

She finds Aidan in Josh's bed, both of them sleeping on their sides, facing each other, their hands so close, they're almost touching. They still look rather battered but Sally thinks, as long as they are together, they will be okay. Even without her. With that thought she disappears again, letting them sleep and rest.

When Aidan wakes up an hour later, his arm is wrapped protectively across Josh's chest, with Josh's hand on his arm and his head on Aidan's shoulder.

Aidan shifts a little, which wakes Josh and for a moment they just lay still, looking at each other, then Aidan clears his throat: "Are you okay?” He wants to know, his voice a little hoarse.

Josh swallows, then shrugs: "I... don't know, but thanks for asking... and for being here... Or there. Or both, actually..."

Aidan answers with a sound that could be described as affectionate and gets up, while Josh rolls onto his belly, burying his face into the cushion that smells like Aidan now, and closes his eyes again.  



End file.
